The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a terminal apparatus.
ATMs and security systems used for managing room access and the like conventionally maintain security by having a user input secret information such as a PIN (Personal Identification Number) number or a password known by limited users only.
Various techniques are also used to prevent a drop in security due to spying (prying) during the input of information. For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-032176, the layout of input keys displayed on a touch panel display is randomly rearranged every time to prevent a third party from guessing the secret information from the user's hand movements. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-240186 limits the viewing angle of a liquid crystal monitor to prevent spying.